Partner Evaluation
by TigerLilly22
Summary: Blake and Yang must evaluate each other.


Yang groaned as she ambled out of Professor Port's class, her girlfriend Blake at her side. "I can't believe it. All that coffee Ozpin drinks must be really messing with him 'cause this is his weirdest idea yet." Pouting, she made her way down the hall toward their dorm, intent on getting changed out of her stuffy school uniform. The stiff, immaculate garments really weren't her style.

Blake hummed as she walked alongside Yang, assessing the pamphlet of inquiries in her grasp before she folded it up and put it in her pocket. "I think it sounds interesting. An experiment meant to bring partners closer together, strengthen bonds, ensure trust, and create understanding." Her bow twitched as she listened to Yang groan again. "It will not be that difficult Yang."

At the end of their previous class, Professor Port had given a handout to every student, announcing that an experimental new trial was being initiated. The trial was very simple: partners had to evaluate each other by answering a sheet of pre-written questions. They were told to analyze everything: positive traits, abilities on or off the battlefield, what they have improved on, competency, skills, personality, faults, and so on and write their honest opinions of their initiation partner.

"Sure it will!" The blonde stopped walking, slumping against the wall not ten feet from their room. "It's just not fair when there's nothing wrong with you! I swear you make us all look bad, going around being all perfect all the time. You need to tone down your swagger Blake."

Blake turned a slight shade of pink as her girlfriend complimented her in her own roundabout way. "Charming, Yang." Blake joined her against the wall, facing the taller girl as she leaned against it. "But you and I both know that is not true." Taking Yang's hand and pulling her in for a brief kiss, one leaving the brawler wanting more, she smirked. "I'm sure there is at least one thing about me you can find fault with."

Yang tapped a finger against her chin, thinking. "Well, there is _one_ thing."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. That what was fast. "What?" Professor Port did not say there was a rule against knowing what their partner will put in the evaluation.

"I know that you would ditch me for catnip."

Snatching her hand back, Blake bristled in annoyance. Her fists clenched angrily at her sides as she hissed indignantly. "What?! I would not!"

Yang stared at her, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Blake was taking the bait. "Sure you would! Remember that one time we went into the east end of the Emerald Forest? You went AWOL and we had to search for ya?"

"Nuh-uh!" Blake's vocabulary became obsolete in her rising fury.

Yang continued, ignoring Blake's protests. "We found you nearly a mile away rolling in a field of catnip. It took me forever to drag you away from it! I remember that you were so adamant about the stuff you even started shouting,'" Yang waved her arms out, moaning and pawing the air in her imitation of Blake, "'Nooo! Wait for me my precious! I'll be back for you somedaaay!'" Yang dissolved into giggles. "You were so high!"

Blake growled, lowering herself into a crouch, ready to strike.

"Anyway." Yang brought her face close to the Faunus, surprising her in mid-pounce. The taller girl put her hands over her heart, pouting. "You would ditch me, your loving girlfriend no less, for a plant."

Seething with unspoken fury, Blake took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay! So maybe I get a tad… _disoriented_ when I smell the nepeta plant."

"I think it would be more accurate to say that you were _cat_atonic." Yang wiggled her eyebrows as she drew Blake in for a hug, rubbing their heads together and burrowing her face into the shorter girl's dark tresses. "Don't worry, it was adorable!"

Blake pushed the teasing brawler away, not appreciating her choice of words. She shot back with, "I am going to put that you are lazy."

Yang raised an incredulous eyebrow, pointing to herself. "Me? Lazy? Surely you jest."

"I do nothing of the sort."

"But I train every day. How is that lazy?"

"I will give you the training, but what else do you put any effort in to?" Blake held up a hand before the blonde could retort. "If you say sex, you will not be allowed to touch me for a month."

Yang closed her mouth again.

"Besides training, you rarely put much effort into your assignments. You procrastinate. You do the minimum amount of work and then brush off the rest." Blake slowly enunciated her last three words. "You - are - lazy."

"No I'm not!" Flames began flaring to life around the ends of golden locks.

Blake crossed her arms, a smug smile on her lips. "Let me provide a synopsis of what you do everyday. You eat, sleep, attend classes, and train. That's it! You never do anything else. And it is almost like you _force_ yourself to get up to eat. I'm sure that, if you could, you would skip eating in favor of sleeping! You sleep as much as you can! Not to mention make _me_ sleep with you as much as you can. Oh wait, I forgot to mention that you…" Blake froze as she realized what she said and what she was about to say. "You…" She couldn't say it. She always found it difficult to say… that.

"I what?!"

She gazed sternly at Yang, her face set in stone but her tone hesitant. "You… rid yourself of excrement! And that is all you do!"

Yang's face twitched as her fire died away. She fought the impulse to let the corners of her mouth turn up as she gave Blake a stoic expression. "You're saying all I do is eat, sleep, and... shit?" Blake's strange stubbornness with language was truly amazing.

"Uh…" Blake eloquently rose a finger as her eyes scrunched in thought, unsure of how to respond.

Blake saw Yang tighten her lips, her mouth set into a thin, wavering line as lilac eyes glistened and shoulders started to shake. Were those… tears?

"I see." Yang responded in a tight voice. Her back hit the wall with a thud as she leaned back.

"Yang?"

The blonde brawler slid down the wall to sit on the hardwood flooring. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees, hunching over so her bangs covered her eyes. "Not gonna cry." She said in a low tone.

Her quavering voice told Blake otherwise. Just what had she done?

"Oh goodness, oh no." Blake knelt beside her girlfriend, instantly regretting her harsh remarks. "I am so sorry Yang! I did not mean what I said." Sweet lord was she really crying?

"Nah, I'm too lazy to cry anyway." Yang responded, not aware of what Blake was saying. A huff came from her as she chuckled at her own remark.

To Blake's anxious ears, it sounded as though her breath hitched in a sob. She was feeling worse by the second.

"I'm sorry!" Blake started to panic. "I won't put that! I'll… I'll put…" Amber eyes darted side to side, hurriedly trying to think of a way to mend the situation. "I'll put that you're the best partner anyone could have! That you're amazing in a fight, always helpful, and you get the job done quickly and efficiently! That you're thoughtful and clever! You're caring and genuine and… and… you're very sexy!"

Yang looked up, hearing the last part of Blake's tirade. Her teeth showing in a massive smile as mirth induced tears blazed trails down her cheeks. "You'll put that I'm _sexy_?" Unable to hold herself up, Yang fell on her side, her entire body shaking with tremors and her mouth open in a soundless laugh.

Blake watched, stunned, as her girlfriend lied on the floor, howling in silent laughter. The despairing turmoil in the pit of her stomach disappeared. She had been had.

She then put on an expressionless face, not amused. Leaning over her girlfriend, Blake swiped something from the blonde's blazer pocket. Stowing her prize within her own uniform, the laughing girl oblivious to her actions, Blake muttered in a flat monotone, "I'm leaving."

She ventured the remaining short distance to her dorm alone. The door slamming in finality.

"W-wait Blake!" Yang called, gasping as she attempted to breath between bouts of laughter. "Kitty, come back! I'm… I'm sorry!"

Barely able to stand, Yang staggered over to the front door of their room. She reached into her blazer to locate her scroll, but her hand met with nothing. Looking in her other pockets, eyes wide with growing dread, she found only empty space. Her face lit up as she realized what must have happened.

Yang pounded a fist on the door, loudly shouting, "You little minx! Did you just steal my scroll?!" She was irritated, but she couldn't help but think that she may have taught the felonious feline a little too well as a contradictory swell of pride rose within her chest. "Let me in Blake!"

Blake shouted to her from within the room. "No! You deserve to stay out there! I thought I hurt your feelings but it was all a lie!"

"Aw c'mon! The tone of your voice and the look on your face when you…" Yang snorted, almost lapsing back into her giggles. "almost said shit was priceless! I was just kitten beclaws you were so cute! I didn't mean to be so pawful!"

"Don't you dare start with the cat puns!"

"Tail mew what. Let me in, and I'll stop right meow! I'm not lion!"

"You're sleeping outside."

"That's just cold and unfair you cheetah."

"I am not going to dignify that with a proper response."

Yang chuckled as she leaned against the dorm room door. Settling back on the floor, she thumped her cranium against the solid wooden divider, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. Ruby and Weiss would not be back from their classes for a long while yet, so there was no hope that they would unlock the door for her. Only one thing left to do.

"You know what else I'm going to put in the evaluation?" Blake's uncovered ears twitched as she heard Yang's call. "I'm going to say that you're an amazing fighter. Fast and fearless! Nothing slows you down and you always get the job done. With style I might add." She could only hope that Blake was listening as Yang continued her flattery. She had no idea that, as she spoke, Blake inched toward the door. "I'll also put that you're super talented. A fantastic huntress! Enemies? Psssh, what even are those? You get them in one hit, smacking 'em to the ground and they're all like, 'Where'd this floor come from?'" Blake smiled as she listened.

"Let's not forget how smart you are too. You could probably test outta this place early and no one would argue about your intelligence! I swear that all that tuna you eat is mega brain food or something 'cause I don't know how you keep all that knowledge in that gorgeous little head of yours'." Blake giggled as she placed her fingers on the door handle.

"Leading me to my next point! You're also super beautiful. You don't even have to try. Like when we went through that sky obstacle course Goodwitch put us through? All of us came out as frizzed puffballs and had cuts all over us and you're just like, 'Guys, do you even fly? I was a flying cat and I still look fabulous.' There wasn't a scratch on ya! I mean, really, it's like I said earlier," Yang sighed as her tone lowered, "you have no true faults Blake. And I was just being a real dingus earlier for laughing like I was. I'm sorry."

Yang was taken by surprise as her support disappeared from behind her. Falling into the room, she impacted the tactfully placed carpet with a loud 'bluh!'. Lavender eyes looked up to see an upside down Blake looking down at her, a small grin on the Faunus' face. Yang wisely chose not to comment on her view under Blake's skirt.

Blake spoke, "I get it Yang." She sat down on her knees, leaning down. " And I am sorry too. You were not the only dingus. I should not have said you were lazy. You commit to everything you do with an unparalleled passion." Her face came closer, Blake placing a hand on the side of Yang's face. "And I do mean everything."

Blake connected their lips in a french kiss. Their lips and tongues moving in a synchronized dance. Yang felt as though she was on top of the world. Maybe flattery could get her everywhere with Blake.

Disconnecting far too soon for the blonde's liking, Blake got up and helped Yang lift herself off the floor. Turning to the Faunus, Yang grinned mischievously. She grabbed the shorter girl's waist and pulled her close, running lithe fingers up and down the Faunus' back. "I knew you couldn't lock me out for long. I'm irresistible." She waggled her eyebrows at Blake, making her laugh.

"That's debatable."

Yang scoffed. "Yeah right." Yang shut the door behind her with a kick, her grin still in place. "I could have sworn I heard that you were going to write about how sexy I am." Yang growled playfully as their foreheads pressed together, half-lidded eyes gazing intently. "Maybe we both need to go over each other's assets for this evaluation. Just so we can write every sexy thing down in detail."

Blake began to smile as the saucy blonde closed the distance between them. She mumbled against smooth lips, "Hmm… you put up a convincing argument."

* * *

It was late in the evening as a tired Ruby and Weiss trudged down the hallway toward their dorm, back from their classes and looking forward to hitting the hay.

Ruby zombie-shuffled down the corridor, arms outstretched as she whined, "I'm coming for you bed! I'm gonna sleep in you!" Weiss grunted in agreement, the feeling mutual.

Approaching their door, both girls froze as they heard a low moan come from somewhere in the room. What was going on in there…?

A familiar voice came from inside. "You know, I'm gonna have to put down flexibility as one of your special skills." A high pitched gasp and a purr followed soon after.

Ruby and Weiss turned around, deciding to come back later.

* * *

A/N: Well, not all stories are winners, and I'm pretty sure this one is not... But really, this is just me trying to break out of my comfort zone.

One quick thing. Would anyone care to read an AU one-shot of Blake and Yang meeting at a midnight release for a game? I thought it would be fun to write them as dorks. 'Cause all four of the RWBY girls are so dorky and it sounded like fun~


End file.
